The three Brothers who did
by DxrjtaBB
Summary: My account was deleted so my story is back. Was writtin in July of 2004. Ron discovers some stuff about him self over the summer. Ron had sexual feelings for harry and even his brothers. Find out what happends when things fall into place and when things g
1. Rons discovery

The Three Brothers who did!

I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rollwing does I take no create for it!

Chapter 1 

It was a summer day like any other day at the Weasley home. All of the children got up and went to eat. Mrs. Weasley was singing to her self like always and Mr. Weasley was reading the daily prophet as usual. Over the summer Ron thought a lot and he discovered that he was gay. He already knew that Fred and George were gay, but he didn't dare telling them that he was gay because of the fact that he didn't want them to start to say that him and Harry were a couple even though he had thought about it and he got the chills every time. He thought ewww how wrong would that be hitting on his best friend. Anyways he would often write letters to Harry and Hermione, he told Hermione that he was gay and not to tell a soul, which in fact she didn't. He never got around to telling Harry because he was scared of being rejected by his best friend. Ron and Hermione would go back and forth on telling Harry and why she thought that they would make a good couple. Ron on the other hand thought that she was crazy and didn't mind her.

The next day, Ron had heard strange noise coming from the twin's room. He thought well they must have brought home some guys. So Ron went up to see some guy action to get aroused but when he opened the door he never thought he would be in it. Ron opened the door shocked at what he saw. He saw Fred with his dick in George's butt. The twins just looked at Ron like a mousse caught in the headlights. For a few moments of staring Ron backed up and closed the door. He thought to him self did I just see what I thought I saw? So he listen threw the door he heard Fred say " Oh George harder, harder!" At this Ron was shocked to see that he got a boner. So to clam it down he ran into his room and closed the door.

My Note:

I am so sorry that this is a very short chapter most of them are. Please this is my first Fan Fiction I have done so be totally honest with me even if it suxs and please review! There are more chapters ahead and I wont continue if I dot get at least one review! So please because I like doing this! he he he!


	2. The hard part

Chapter 2 

For the past few days Ron could only think of what he saw and he started to think well maybe that would be cool to join them. Ron really thought about it was getting horny thinking about it. So the next time he heard Fred and George making noise he walk in on them but this time said something "Hey guys! Ummm…I was wondering if I could may be join u you?"(Authors note: remember they don't know that Ron is gay) They looked at each other and looked confused and then looked at Ron again. Ron said "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I am gay sorry about that." Again Fred and George looked at each other and smiled and then at Ron and gave him a seductive smile which made Ron get horny again. Then Fred said "Ok you can join us but not right now, but meet us in the woods tomorrow and bring a blanket, find a place were we won't be heard." Ron heard this and agreed to it and got very excited.

My Note:

Please review each chapter if you wouldn't mind. Anyways hope you like it! And review or I won't write more.


	3. The Woods

Chapter 3 

This chapter gets very sexual and boy on boy action if u don't like that then don't read this! U have been warned!

The next day Ron did as he was told. He went deep into the woods and of course with a blanket. He waited and waited and nothing happened, just as he was about to get up and leave he saw Fred and George coming. So he got up and just stood there until they came. Fred and George saw him and walked over, they all sat down on the blanket and talked about what they had in mind of doing. Ron so defiantly interested in what they had to say. So when they were done talking Fred jumped up and told Ron to take his cloths off. Kind of shocked he did as he was told. In a matter of seconds he was bare naked. Seeing that Fred and George were taking a liking to his, rather large dick, he got happier. Fred started to circle him checking him from head to toe. And at the same moment he and George took off their cloths. So then the three brothers got down on the blanket and then Fred the started to give Ron a blowjob. By this George got on his knees and started gently stroking his also rather large dick so that he could start to cum so he could have smooth entry into Fred's ass. As all three of them were working on one another it started to rain. At the sight of this the brothers didn't mind at all they thought of it as a wet and wild sexy time. The three boys kept switching positions with one another. All very sexually aroused but by that time that they were done they all wanted more!

Ron over the next few days could not stop thinking about that day with Fred and George. He was just so happy they let him join them. He thought over and over about Harry and what he would say to him, because he just thought that this was just to big of a thing to keep from him. So Ron wrote to Hermione and asked her what he should say to Harry. She told him just to come out and say that he was gay. So Ron took her advice and wrote to Harry to come over to his house, which Harry totally agreed too. So the next day Harry was over at Ron's house. Ron sat Harry down and told him to hang on because this was big. Ron told him straight out that he was gay, very worried what he was going to say he just looked Harry right in the eye and heard the words: " Oh really wow that is such a relief because you will never guess I'm gay too!" Ron by this was in total shock but very happy and excited about this.

My Note:

So this is the third one and like I said before I wont wrote more if I don't have reviews! I hope u like it! REVIEW PLEASE! I can't promise how long the 4th will be! Hope u like!


	4. Things go wrong

Chapter 4 

Boy on Boy action! Don't read if u don't like!

Not that much though just a little not even!

Ron kept thinking about what Harry had said to him that day. He thought wow I cant believe my luck. All he could think of that next week was Harry and his brothers. He thought that if he told the twins that Harry was gay that they might make fun of him, like with the couple stuff. And he thought that if he told Harry that he had sex with his brothers that he would reject him and not have any chance with him. So fir the rest of that week Ron only thought if how to tell everyone and not get rejected by anyone. Finally he thought first he would tell the twins. (Yeah that went well). The next day Ron went to the twin's room and of course they were going at it again. Not noticing that he wasn't shocked he said I need to talk to you guys. Very pissed off that they were interrupted of their joyment they stopped and listen. Ron told them that e had news and that they mustn't laugh. So they said yeah yeah so what is it. Ron told them that Harry was gay; they first looked at each other and smiled. Then they said well if that the case maybe he could join us sometime. Ron really happy at this point for 2 reasons 1 because they didn't make fun of him and 2 they wanted him and Harry to join them. So Ron walked out very happy but then it hit him what if Harry doesn't want to? Ron right then and there wrote a letter to Harry asking him to come over. So the next Harry was over there and they were talking like always nothing out of the ordinary, but at one point Ron brought up the whole gay thing. Harry told Ron don't worry about anyone else. Just as Ron was going to say something Harry's lips were touching his. Very werided out right now but enjoying it right now. Ron thought to him self god he is a good kisser not even a few seconds into the kiss they were making out and let me tell they were liking it. They broke away to get air, and they both looked at each other and smiled. Meanwhile Fred and George were just around the corner seeing everything that Ron and Harry just did and they were turned on by it.

So they next day Fred and George went up to Ron and told him that they knew what he did wit Harry. Ron right then and there turned red. Fred giggled and the said well if he liked that he will love all of us. George wink wink. So Ron talked to Harry about doing it with him and his brothers. Harry at this was very shocked at this. Ron said really I think you will like it trust me. Harry was a little hesitant about it. Harry then looked into his eyes and said Ron I really like you and if you think that I will like then I will trust you. Ron was very very happy at this point. So after making out with him for a while they decided that they were going to be a couple. Ron was in heaven everything was good his way and nothing was going wrong at all. Ron then wrote a letter to Hermione telling her the good news. She was so happy for them and wanted to come over and see them both. The next day she was over at Ron's house with Harry. They hung out like they always they talked like they always and did just everything normal. But everything wouldn't be so clam and good for Ron for much longer. Just as Ron was so happy about everything his dad came in and said we need to get this house spotless we are having the Draco and his family for dinner tonight. Ron was so extremely pissed at this Harry and Herminoe were too. Ron knew something was going to happen and he didn't like it at all.

My Note:

Hey I hope u liked it and please review I am pretty sure the next chapter will be a lot better! Please tell me what u think! And tell me if it is longer then the others because I cant tell! lol ok c-ya!


	5. Draco

Chapter 5 

Even though Ron didn't like that his worst enemy was having dinner at his house he some how just wanted it to get over with. So he did what his father told him to, clean the house but of course magic was of much use. So around 7ish all of the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione heard a knock at the door. Ron of course knew who it was and was looking forward to the end of then night. Mean while the twins were in their room doing everything, even though they heard the knock at door they didn't stop. Ron thought that the twins would be smart enough to stop when they heard the knock at door, but of course they didn't. So Ron being polite and all showed Draco around and when he opened the door Draco's jaw drop and then smiled and laugh. The twins saw this and quickly scrambled to get some clothes on. Ron even though he liked it he closed the door quickly and went away. Draco stopped him and said wow Weasley and I thought you were the only that was gay. Ron thought why the hell would he know that I am gay but then again he could just be saying that. Ron quickly said fuck you Draco. The continued with the tour then went to dinner. The twins were very quiet at dinner. Draco just kept eye dogging them all night, finally when dinner was over Ron prayed to god that Draco would not say anything. Instead him and his family walked out the door, but before he left he smiled at the twins. Ron was really surprised what he had just seen but didn't mind it because he was just happy that he was out of his house. Harry even saw Draco did to the twins and asked Ron what was that all about? Ron quickly said I don't know probably just being and ass like he always is.

So the next day the twins and everyone else that knew just forgot about it and never hear a thing from draco. So one day the twins went up to Ron and asked him what Harry had said to him about the whole sex thing and Ron so happy at this moment said yes he will do it and then twins looked at each other and smiled and said great well then we will tell u when where and what time! Ron so happy to hear this so he wrote him another letter telling him what the twins had said and that he would get back to him on when it was and everything. So the twins came back and said ok we will go to the forest again but a bigger blanket this time and we will have lunch and everything too. It will be at 1:00 and don't be late! Ron was so happy and wrote Harry immediately. Harry responed rather fast this time and said I will be there. Ron then thought to him self could life be any sweeter! But he didn't know who was watching him and then twins conversation the whole time…….Draco. So standing at the window seal Draco thought I think I will pay them a little visit.

My Note:

Like I have said before I wont write any more if I don't get reviews so please REVIEW! Well I hope I like it I know there still short I am trying to work on that well I don't know when 6 will be up but it all counts on the reviews lol ok bye! J


	6. Their adventure Trouble

Chapter 6

"The day has come" Ron thought. Ron was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. "Harry" Ron said, "your early." " Yeah I know, I thought I could help with some things before we head out on our little adventure" Harry said extremely happy. Ron took notice and gave Harry a kiss. The twins saw this and said " Now you boys don't get started with out us." Harry and Ron blushed for a few seconds and then went about getting ready for the "picnic." So while the four of them were heading out to the forest, Harry asked a very stupid question, " Don't you think we should get condoms?" The twins and Ron laughed. " What?" asked Harry confused. " We don't need condoms, all we do is cast a spell for that, plus were guys its not like we can get pregnant" Ron said laughing and trying to make a joke out of it. Harry just got embarrassed and blushed. So on the way there they talked about what they would like to do. Ron said " The whole orgy thing sounds great to me". " Well I am still a virgin" Harry said, " I want to start slow and then get rough". The three brothers were every shocked to hear that Harry Potter the famous Harry Potter was still a virgin. They thought by now, since all the girls loved him that he wouldn't be. Then they thought oh yeah he's gay no wonder. So after walking for a half hour they got to the spot. But little did they know that right behind them was Draco. Draco had been behind them from the time they left their house. He heard every word they said. The thing they didn't know that he has a real treat for them.

After they had lunch and everything they took off their clothes. The all saw one another naked and got aroused by this. Ron the most since this was his first time seeing Harry naked. The twins even were aroused, just because of the fact that Harrys dick was bigger then all of theirs ( and theirs are pretty big too). Harry again blushed but was happy at the same time to know that he was bigger and that he was about to lose his virginity to the one he loved, Ron. Ron got on the blank and got on his hands and knees, George did the same thing. Harry slid himself into Ron, Ron groaned at this but was extremely pleased. Harry went in and out in and out of Ron, Harry was going to fast that he made Ron yelp and scream at the same time. Ron thought " this has to be the best organism I have ever had". Harry was thinking "oh my god this feels so dam good". And at the same time he was moaning and groaning too. George and Fred were going at the same thing Harry and Ron were but I don't think they were having as much fun as Harry and Ron were. Fred finally said " How about giving us a turn with Harry?" As much as Ron didn't want to let Harry go he agreed and let Fred and George have a go. The twins both loved riding Harry's huge dick. They kept at this rooting for about 4 hours before they decided to go home. As they were getting dressed and walking back home they told each other how they must come here again and have a massive orgy. They brought up the question " Do we want any one else in this?" They all looked at each other and said hell no. So when they got home, no one was there. So they decided to make some dinner because it was like 7 when they got home. So as the twins are preparing dinner, Harry and Ron went into the family area. They saw that the TV was on and there's a video type in and its of the four of them going at it early today. Harry and Ron were so shocked they could not move. When the twins walked in they too were just as shocked. All at the same time realizing that any one could come home at any minute and see this they dove for the eject bottom on the TV. As soon as they got it out they ran the tape up stairs and threw it under Ron's bed. Then they all came down and wondered who the hell videotaped that. And why they would and why they would leave it in their house on. They also wondered if thats why everyone was gone, to go look for them and see what was really going on. To shocked to eat they all just sat there wondering and thinking what else dose this person know. And who the hell is it! What are they going to do with the tape? Are they going to black mail us? And who would do this? All these questions ran through theirs minds. So they sat and waited for some one to come home to figure out what they were doing and if they saw anything. Also waiting to see if the person who video taped this was going to show.

My Note:

So I hope all of you like this chapter! I tried to make it really long and I think this is the longest chapter I have done. I think and I am doing good so far. Amway's you know the deal I don't write any more if I don't get reviews. So please review! Ok well thanks for reading. Again I don't know when 7 will be up then again it's all about the reviews I get! Ok well talk to you guys later! Bye! J


End file.
